


Spying

by SpiderKillerTrino



Series: Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [19]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kiss scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderKillerTrino/pseuds/SpiderKillerTrino
Summary: Link is spying on Tetra and her crew as they rob the bomb shop on Windfall Island. As careful as he is, he's still caught by Tetra. What does the pirate captain have in store for Link?
Relationships: Link/Tetra (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207004
Kudos: 8





	Spying

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fanfiction.net on Nov. 18, 2020.

It had been nighttime for perhaps fifteen minutes when twelve-year-old Link slipped into a small cove at Windfall Island in his sentient pinnace. He’d been sitting offshore for half an hour, watching the activity on one particular ship through his spyglass.

Tetra’s pirate ship had arrived at the island half an hour ago. Link knew that she tended to avoid docking in civilized ports like this, so he was understandably confused to see her ship moored at the quay. He’d watched the crew moving crates and barrels between the deck and the hold since they arrived. It looked as though they were getting ready for something. Just moments ago, Tetra and her whole crew had disembarked from the ship and were walking into the town on the island.

Link knew something was up. So he’d maneuvered his boat into the sheltered cove. If by some chance the pirates went back to their vessel, they wouldn’t see the bright red boat. He splashed into the surf near the tide line as he came up on the beach. As he did so, his boat’s carved figurehead turned to look at him.

“You will be careful, right?” the King of Red Lions reminded him.

Link nodded. “Of course,” he replied. “Hopefully I’ll find out what Tetra’s planning.” And with that, he jogged up the beach and through the town.

It was almost laughably easy to sneak up behind the pirates; they talked loudly with each other, and no one bothered to look around as they tramped through the empty lanes of Windfall’s town. Even so, Link made sure to keep a respectful distance behind them as he pursued.

The pirates turned a corner at the end of the lane, followed fifteen seconds later by Link. As he peeked around, he watched Tetra open the front door of the bomb shop, and her crew file in quickly, before she entered, closing the door behind her.

Link rushed to the door, his footsteps muffled by the soft grass, when he heard a commotion from inside. It sounded like there was a scuffle going on in there. Probably the pirates roughing up the shop’s proprietor. Link shook his head. If it was just him and the vendor, he wouldn’t be able to get much done against a full crew of (presumably) seasoned fighters. Not to mention he didn’t even know how capable Tetra herself was; if she could keep her crew in line, she must have been bloody good.

Then he remembered something from his previous visits to the bomb shop. There was a loft in the building, with a high window set in it. Even if he couldn’t fight off the pirates, he could at least spy on them, figure out what Tetra was up to.

As he circled round to the back of the shop, Link almost laughed at his luck. Right beside the window was a stone chimney. The uneven masonry would make for an unparalleled climbing surface. Without hesitation, he began scaling the chimney, his soft boots barely making a sound as he reached the window. It was big enough for him to crawl through, inching towards the edge of the loft to peer down.

Link fought back a curse as he saw the shop owner wrapped up to his neck in rope and wriggling in the grip of Gonzo, the towering first mate. The other crewmen were lifting barrels of bombs and blasting powder and carrying them towards the door. Tetra was leaning against the counter, watching her crew work. 

“Hurry up lads,” she goaded the crew, “we have to move all this loot on board and cast off before dawn.”

“Are you serious?” remarked Gonzo. “We just got to shore! Can’t we have one night on the town? The treasure will still be there in the morning, won’t it?”

Tetra was already shaking her head. “We can’t afford to wait. You all saw that destroyed island, right? If we wait, the same thing could happen to Outset!”

Link’s breath caught in his throat. They were going to  _ Outset _ ? And there was a chance it could be destroyed? He felt a sudden sense of dread at the thought.

Even with as little noise as he’d made in his shock, it seemed Tetra had picked it up. Her eyes began to travel up towards the loft when she was questioned by another of her crew, “Beggin’ your pardon, Miss Tetra, but it sounds like you’re more concerned about the island than the treasure.”

The captain faltered. “No,” she corrected, “of course I want...I want that treasure too…” But Link could see her voice getting smaller as she said this. He smirked.  _ So you do have a heart _ , he thought.

Tetra sighed. “Fine. I guess one night’s rest can’t hurt. As you said, the treasure will still be there in the morning.” As she said this, her gaze went all the way up to the loft and met Link’s.

The Hero froze, shocked at having been caught. But he found himself caught off guard as Tetra winked at him, a sly smile spreading across her face. 

Her crew - the dense bunch that they were - missed the gesture, looking amongst themselves. By the time they’d looked back at her again, she was no longer looking at the loft. In fact, she was moving amongst them, instructing them, “Don’t get too comfortable. At first light, we leave.” As her crew began to file back out, she drew her saber and in a single slash, cut the vendor’s bonds. “Pleasure doing business with you, sir,” she said with a mocking smile and a bow as she left. The vendor’s eyes bulged in indignation as he rushed out after them, his protests quickly fading as he went out of earshot.

Link decided it was time to get out of here. He needed explosives in order to make progress on his quest; with the shop cleaned out, he’d have to sneak onto Tetra’s ship while she and her crew were having fun in town. Still on his hands and knees, he turned back to the window.

Only to find himself looking into Tetra’s mischievous blue eyes.

In an instant, she pounced on him, pinning him face-up to the floor of the loft, that sly grin returning to her face. “Trying our hand at spying, are we?” she asked rhetorically. “You’re pretty good. Too bad I’m better.”

Link squirmed underneath her, equal parts mortified and scared for his life. He had a feeling the girl wouldn’t take too kindly to his subterfuge, and despite her smile, he wondered what fate she had cooked up for him.

“Oh, relax, Link,” she chided, “I’m not mad. Heck, I  _ wish _ my crew were as resourceful as you are. You’d make a bloody good pirate, you know.”

Link fixed her with a baleful look, not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. Tetra sighed. “By the Three, you  _ really _ need to loosen up,” she remarked. 

Then something happened that shocked Link to his core: Tetra leaned down and pressed her lips roughly to his.

Link’s brows shot up as he began kissing back on reflex. His body went rigid and his face flushed hard, but Tetra didn’t let up, continuing to shower kisses on his lips. When she finally did pull back, she was still grinning. “I really oughtta take you out for a drink or two,” she teased. “Maybe that’ll loosen you up...eh, never mind. This is too fun.” And then she promptly resumed making out with Link, who, to his credit, finally did relax as he realized that he was enjoying this far more than he should. 

She kept him like that for several minutes before finally backing off again. Both of them were panting for breath, and Link’s face was as red as his boat. As Tetra helped Link back up, she leaned in and whispered into his ear, “I’ve left Niko to guard the bombs in the hold. I know how highly he thinks of you. The password is  _ plankton _ , okay? Say that to him and he should give you some.”

Link’s eyes widened. “How did you know?” he asked, still breathless.

Tetra smiled. “Gut feeling,” she replied. “We’d best get back to our missions. Maybe later, we can pick up where we left off, how does that sound?”

Link blushed again, amusing the pirate captain, who winked at him again as she climbed out through the high window.

Link sat there for a few seconds, his hand touching his lips, where Tetra’s had been.  _ I guess I have a girlfriend now _ , was his only thought.


End file.
